Many electronic devices include cameras that enable user to capture still images and video of their environment. A user's perception of the performance of a camera may be affected by multiple factors, such the size of an image sensor, the shutter speed, and the lighting conditions. Some cameras may be affected by the lighting conditions of the environment. In some instances, a photograph taken by the camera may be unsatisfactory to a user. Consequently, a user may spend additional time taking multiple photographs in an attempt to obtain the best possible image. Moreover, a user may not have time to take additional photographs and may be unhappy with or discard an unsatisfactory photograph.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers in the figures refer to like elements throughout. Hence, if a feature is used across several drawings, the number used to identify the feature in the drawing where the feature first appeared will be used in later drawings.